Roger Creams Doug
by Crazy Gugenheim III
Summary: Can Roger and Doug work together to make Patty's Party the best of the year?


During P.E. Patty Mayonnaise discovered that blood was running down her leg and that it had soaked here panties, it was her first menstruation. To celebrate she decided to throw a party and invite all her friends. Doug was very pleased as this was not only a chance for him to get closer to her, but also that she had finally reached the point in her life were she could bear Doug's children.

As a present Doug decided to make cupcakes, a favorite of Patty's. Unfortunately Doug didn't have any of the supplies required to make such a complicated dish and had to work with the only patisserie in town, Roger Klotz. Doug had never liked Roger, and Roger had never liked Doug: but if the only way to get some of Patty's sweet mayonnaise then Doug would just have to deal.

It was the day of the party and Doug headed over to Roger's to start making the cupcakes. He was told to come through the backyard as that was the location of Roger's personal kitchen. Upon entering he was met with the wondrous scents only baked sweets could provide. Doug had never seen (nor smelled) this side of Roger before. "Maybe he's not all bad." thought Doug.

After a few minutes alone in the bakery Doug began to wonder why Roger wasn't here. Roger had told him what time to come, so he shouldn't have been late. Doug thought that Roger had tricked him yet again and slowly, and sadly, made his way for the door. As he was about to open it the door swung open.

There stood roger, wearing nothing but an apron and toque. "Hello Funnie." cooed roger, as he slinked his arms around Doug's shoulders. "I'm here to make cupcakes." said Doug, a little peevish that he had been forced to wait. "so am I." replied Roger.

Immediately they set out towards making the cupcakes. Roger told Doug to preheat the oven to 375 degrees Fahrenheit while he began to mix the batter. first he added to cups of sifted pastry flout, followed by two tablespoons of baking powder. He then added one cup of granulated salt and half a tablespoon of salt.

He then told Doug to line the muffin pan with paper muffin liners. While that was being done Roger began using his electric mixer, set on a low setting, to mix two eggs, half a cup of softened butter, half a cup of milk and one tablespoon of vanilla into the dry ingredients. He then beat this mixture on high speed for approximately two minutes.

He then spooned the cupcake batter into the muffin cups until each one was filled up about three quarters full. He then placed the cupcakes in the center of the oven and baked them for approximately 18 minutes. To check if they were done he inserted a cake tester into one of them. He pulled it out and it was clean, the cupcakes were ready.

After letting them cool for a while on a cooling rack the cupcakes were almost complete. Doug was pleased with the cupcakes, but looking at the clock made him realize the party was only an hour away! "We still need to ice these bad boys Roger! Where do you keep your icing?" "Oh, don't worry Doug." said Roger slyly "We make all our icing in house."

Roger then grabbed Doug and through him onto the table. In a flash Roger leapt on Doug like a feral lioness on a wounded gazelle. "No Roger please stop, we need to make icing for the cupcakes." wailed Doug. "What do you think I'm doing" said Roger, who in a flash shoved his fist straight through Doug's pants right into his anus, causing Doug to blow a load so hard it ripped what was left of his pants off.

In one motion Roger had rendered Doug a motionless shell of a man, and body ripe for plunder. This had not however shut down Doug's senses, as he was still awake and able to see and feel what was happening to him. He could see Roger's 10 inch love knife quivering beneath his thin apron, yearning to be set free from its prison and wreak horrible havoc on Doug's body. He could also feel the 5 inch gap made from the force of roger's fist tearing his rectum in twain.

Roger ripped the rest of Doug's clothes off and placed his limp body into a large mixing bowl. Doug tried to tell him to stop, but his body wouldn't respond. Roger then began to do a sexy dance over Doug's lifeless corpse. The dance was a horrid mixture of sensuality and depravity that would have made Doug wretch if he could. Halfway into the dance Roger began to piss all over Doug. The piss drenched Doug's face. The stench was horrendous, yet somehow arousing. "No," thought Doug "I can't let him get to me."

Roger then got down from above the bowl and got out some butter and heated it in the microwave for 30 seconds.. He then poured the hot butter into a food injector and shoved said injector up his urethra. after a few seconds hot loads of semen and butter rocketed forth from his member and coated Doug, burning his skin. roger then showed whole sticks of butter into his ass and then proceeded to birth them all over Doug. Doug's life was never all that good, but he was not expecting this.

Roger then pulled out his industrial-grade mixer, and with a masterful application of electric tape, attached it to his wang. He suspended himself over the bowl Doug was in and turned on the mixer, and preceded to cream Doug. In a wild fit of gyrating and thrusting he tore Doug's body apart into a mess of skin, organs, butter, and filth. He then tweaked his nipples, which produced powdered sugar, coating the Doug cream in a tantalizing layer of sweet goodness.

After a couple minutes any sign that Doug had once been human was lost from this world, with only a light and fluffy cream left behind. Roger delicately coated each cupcake using his rock hard meat puppet. The cupcakes were ready for the party.

The party itself was a blast. A banner that said "Guess who's got red between her legs?" hung above her doorway. Inside the walls were adorned with pictures of her bloody vagina for all to enjoy. Children played pin the tampon on the hoo-hah, and bobbing for tampons. Patty's horribly crippled father had hired The Beets to play, much to everyone pleasure. And patty sat in her red tent. Women were free to enter the tent and give her their gifts, but men were not, for fear that she may pollute them with her filth.

Everyone loved the cupcakes Roger brought. "These are great," said Patty "but I wonder where Doug is?" Roger smiled coyly at Patty through the see-through opening of the tent "Oh, he's... around." Skeeter then jumped out from behind the tent and pulled on the string of a party popper, which shot fresh menstrual blood all over Roger's face and into his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Honk Honk!" honked Skeeter.


End file.
